


Mending

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst down the road?, Awkward Harry, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Post-Break Up, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Harry is over Ginny. He has to be considering she's gone and married Blaise Zabini less than a year following their mutual breakup. Harry, bruised from believing that he would be the first to move on after their breakup, decides to take up an arrangement with Daphne Greengrass as a way of moving on.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own.

Harry entered the reception canopy just after 6pm when dinner was scheduled to start. As he did a quick glance around the room, his eyes zeroed in on Ginny. It was hard not to miss her. After all, wasn't the point of a wedding that the bride was supposed to stand out amongst everyone? She was beautiful in her wedding dress. He had imagined over the years, what she would look like on her wedding day. While she looked just as beautiful as he had imagined, there was something about the image before him that didn’t quite match what he had always visualized about their own wedding. That was probably appropriate since he was not currently the groom standing next to her. 

\- Two Months Earlier - 

Harry and Ginny sat across from each other in a local coffee shop. It was one of their favorites that they frequented when they were dating. They had mutually decided to break up six months ago, insisting that they would remain good friends. They hadn’t spent as much time together as they did before they had started a relationship. Though, going to the same boarding school, naturally meant closer proximity to each other. Now, as adults, their lives were not as tied together as they once were. It was best to give each other some space. He’d been a bit surprised when she had asked to meet him one-on-one that day. The topic of discussion was not one he had ever anticipated. 

“Can you repeat that?” Harry asked.

“I’m seeing someone,” Ginny replied, but that was only the abridged version of the words he thought he had just heard from her mouth.

“Yes, I heard that part. It’s the part of _who_ you said that you’re seeing that I don’t think I’m processing.” 

Ginny sighed. “Blaise. Blaise Zabini.” 

“I see. And how did that all come about?” 

“Well, you know since Hermione started seeing Draco, his friends have been around us more. Blaise, in particular, has tagged along with him quite a bit. We got to talking when we were all hanging out and one thing led to another…” 

Harry held his hand up to stop her from going further. “That’s okay, I don’t think I need more details than that.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s not quite what I meant to say. What I meant was, Hermione and Draco could tell that we liked each other. They set us up on a double date with them. Not that we hadn’t already unofficially done double dates with them, I suppose…” 

Harry could tell that Ginny was growing uncomfortable because she was starting to ramble in order to fill the space. He was going to have to say something before she would stop. Though, he’d noted he would need to talk to Hermione at some point. Not that he hadn’t moved on from Ginny, but somehow it was not sitting right with him that their mutual best friend had played such an active role in her moving on before he had. 

“Gin, you can slow down. I get it.” 

It had worked to shop her rambling. She paused and looked at him. “Harry, are you okay? I wanted you to be one of the first to know before we started telling people. I haven’t even told my family yet, so you don’t need to worry that Ron or anyone has been keeping this development from you.” 

“It’s fine. I am okay. Eventually both of us were bound to move on. I know that I have not been seeing anyone, but I have moved on. Honest. And I’m happy for you--that you’ve found someone.”

Ginny seemed hesitant at his reaction. 

Harry continued though, in an attempt to normalize the subject at hand. “So, tell me, how long have you been seeing each other?” 

He noted a pained look flicker across her face. “Four months.” 

Harry’s coffee cup dropped on his saucer a bit louder than he had intended it to. Four months was a long time. Longer than he thought she was going to say. They’d only broken up six months ago. 

“I see. Is it serious? That’s a long time to be in a relationship without telling anyone. I hope it wasn’t on my account.” He only half meant that last comment. 

The pained expression returned. “Yes, it is serious. Umm, it is actually really serious.” He sensed she was starting to fret. “Oh goodness. Harry, I know that you and I dated for a long time. For a long portion of it, I thought you and I were really going to work out until we both realized that it wasn’t. Blaise and I...I know it is sudden...we’re not only planning to announce our relationship, we’re planning to announce our engagement.” 

If Harry had been taking a sip of his coffee, he would have choked on it. 

“You’re engaged?! After four months?” 

“I know, I know! It seems so sudden but it's so different. I just know that Blaise is the one I want to be with. Everything has moved so fast and yet just right this entire time. I was scared for a while that all of this was just some emotional rebound but I’ve grown confident that it is not.” 

Harry’s head was reeling. The details of the conversation had escalated so quickly. 

“Ginny, I really don’t know what you expect me to say right now.” 

So neither of them said anything. They sat in silence for a while. They both took turns taking awkward sips of their coffee. Ginny eventually spoke first. 

“We really don’t need to talk about this anymore, if you don’t want to.” 

He nodded in affirmation. 

“I think that would be best.”

\- Present -   


Harry found his assigned table near the back of the room. He wondered if he had been intentionally placed over here. Perhaps Blaise didn’t want a clear view of his new wife’s ex-boyfriend. He was honestly surprised he had gotten an invitation. He really hadn’t wanted to come given their history and how close to their breakup this event was taking place. He’d imagined that he’d have years to adjust before attending Ginny’s wedding or, more likely, he thought he would have already gotten married himself. However, the Weasleys were still his family and he couldn’t very well get away without attending. 

He was disappointed that she had not seated him anywhere near Ron or Hermione, or at least another member of the Weasley family. He would have even been happy next to Draco at this point. Speaking of which, he could see that they had seated Ron and Draco next to each other. They didn’t even put Hermione between the two as a buffer. He felt even more slighted by the arrangements. 

He glanced over at the card next to his seat. 

_Daphne Greengrass._

Perfect. He was officially seated at the exes table. He’d heard that Blaise and Daphne had a relationship a few years back, albeit a short one. Harry continued to process through different theories around his invitation. Maybe Blaise insisted on inviting Daphne when Ginny had invited him. Or maybe Ginny insisted Harry be invited if Blaise was going to invite Daphne. 

“If it isn’t Harry Potter who I have the pleasure of being seated next to.” He heard a sweet voice say behind him. 

He looked up from his seat to see Daphne standing by her chair. Long blonde hair extending just beyond her shoulders and she was wearing a simple green dress that complemented her green eyes. Harry extended a half-hearted smile towards her and gestured for her to take her seat. 

“Did you enjoy the wedding?” Daphne asked. 

“Actually, I wasn’t invited to the ceremony--just the reception.” 

“Oh, well, then you’ll be happy to know you were not alone. I also only got an invitation to the reception only. Maybe that's the case for everyone at our table.” A quick glance over at Millicent Bulstrode who was seated across from them told her that was not the case. Daphne then glanced awkwardly at Harry with a half smile. Wishful thinking on both of their parts. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at their mutual predicament. 

He could tell his reaction put her at ease a bit. They continued chatting throughout the meal. She would occasionally start up a conversation with the gentleman that was seated beside her or try to chat with Millicent across the table. This proved difficult given the noise of the room and the distance between them. Each table was rather large. However, that simply meant, he consistently had someone to talk to through the evening. 

During the course of their conversation, he learned that she was working, which surprised him. As a Greengrass, she obviously did not have to. She worked as an assistant at the ministry. 

“It’s incredibly embarrassing, but nothing was really my subject in school. I couldn’t even get into sixth year potions. No other subjects could really further me in any career but I wanted to work so I decided to apply for a job as an assistant when I saw one open up. I actually submitted my resume without my last name. I was worried they would toss it or think it was a joke when they saw Greengrass listed on my application. I can’t say for sure they would have done that but luckily I got an interview and then the job.” 

“Which department did you say that you were working in?” Harry asked.

“Right now, I work in International Cooperation. I started as an assistant in Magical Creatures. That type of work didn’t peak my interest though so I requested a transfer as soon as I was eligible. My supervisor was supportive and gave me a glowing recommendation.” She took a sip of her wine. “Are you still in Magical Law Enforcement?” 

“Yes, I’ve been promoted a few times since I joined--I’m in middle management of the department now, just below the deputy head.”

“Is that your next career ambition, to get the deputy role?”

Harry reflected on her question for a moment. “I’d like it to be. I think I still need a few more years of experience under my belt to really be deserving of it. I’ve been lucky with how much progress I’ve already made in my career. I can’t say it’s without name recognition though. I’ve worked my arse off but you can’t help but have that feeling of special treatment, you know?”

“Well, I can’t say I know exactly since I never saved the wizarding world from a dark wizard before, but I can relate somewhat given my family’s status. I understand what you’re trying to say.” 

Harry did see how their situations were similar. She herself had tried to avoid getting excluded or special treatment all because of her name. 

As the evening progressed, their table had cleared out as individuals found other people to chat with or others decided to join in on the dance floor. Harry was growing more comfortable the more that he spoke with Daphne. He thought maybe they could handle some deeper conversation. 

“So, I understand you and Blaise used to see each other?’ 

He could tell that she was startled by his question but she obliged him. “For a bit. Nothing as serious as when I was with Theo. Blaise was really more of a temporary rebound after him than anything.” 

“I would have thought asking about you about Ginny would be the last thing you would want me to do but since you have so unsubtly brought up the topic of exes…” She smirked at him. Her response was completely fair. He had opened the door to the topic. 

“Mrs. Weasley actually smothered me right before I went to find my seat to see if I was doing okay. It’s her own daughter’s wedding. I am really fine despite what everyone seems to think. We both knew when we broke up that it was the right decision and that a future was not in the cards for us. It’s just...all very sudden.” Harry paused to take his own sip of wine. “I haven’t even been on a date since we broke up and here I am at her wedding. It’s more jolting. I guess everyone processes the end of relationships differently.” 

Daphne nodded in understanding. 

“I would agree with that. It was really hard when Theo and I broke up. My parents were furious and his parents were furious. They felt that we had betrayed our duty as heirs and as purebloods. Don’t forget though, Ginny had someone to move on with. You’ve only been able to dwell on what life was like before without a clear picture of what life could be like in the future. I knew that Blaise and I were not going to last, but it helped me fill some extra void I found myself with, and helped me transition to a new normal.” 

Harry let out a deep sigh. He locked eyes with her and could read their mutual understanding of what he was going through and what she had gone through. 

“So, you’re suggesting that I need a rebound.” He said in an attempt to try and lighten the mood. 

She smiled. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Are you offering, then?” He had meant it as a joke, to piggyback off of his first comment but he registered immediately that was not the way that she took it. She was taken aback by it. 

“Well...I guess I could say how you might have taken my suggestion that way. It’s not what I had intended...I hadn’t really thought about it, but, I mean, I guess…”

Harry looked at her alarmingly when she realized she thought that he was serious and sought to cut her off before she said anything further. “Oh, no, no, no. I’m sorry--that was a poorly executed joke. I didn’t mean to suggest we have a fling. Not that I’m not flattered that you would consider it.” Harry cringed, though not before he registered the look of embarrassment that flushed over Daphne’s face. 

Things were now uncomfortable. Harry was kicking himself. What felt like his first enjoyable conversation in a long time looked like it was completely destroyed. Maybe he could still recover it though. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Daphne, would you like to dance with me? I’m sorry that I made things uncomfortable but I have enjoyed talking with you, I’d hate to let our evenings be derailed. That is, only if you’d like to join me for a dance.”

Thankfully, she nodded. “I’d like that. A change of scenery might be helpful.”

Harry offered her his head and he led her out to the dance floor where they finished their evening before they both decided to head to their respective homes for the night. 

\-----

That Monday, Harry was standing in a ministry lift as it arrived on the fifth floor--Department of International Magical Cooperation. Harry had no idea what he was doing here, but set out for this floor on a whim. He didn’t even know who she was an assistant for--he hadn’t asked her that. Here he was about to wander aimlessly around the department looking for her. 

He heard someone next to him clear their throat. It was at the moment that he remembered that he had stepped into a full lift. He was also apparently the only person due to get out on this floor. He glanced around him and everyone was staring daggers at him as they waited for him to finally step out of the lift. “Uh, sorry…” he extended as he stepped out of the lift. 

The department was bustling with activity. This was always a busy environment given the nature of work they handled on a daily basis. Always fast paced in responding to various international crises. 

Harry began wandering through the hallways, unsure what direction to move in. He didn’t immediately see someone he could ask to direct him where he needed to go. 

“Potter?” He stopped when he heard his name called. 

He turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. He appeared to have exited a meeting that had ended. He had forgotten Draco worked in this department as well. He knew if Draco found out what exactly he was doing here, he would go immediately back to Hermione. He wasn’t sure he was ready for his friend to start inquiring into his business or why he was asking after Daphne. He wasn’t even sure himself at this point why he was doing it. 

“Do you have a meeting up here? I don’t usually see you in our department.” 

“Uh, yes, well, I did have a meeting. You know, it's the daftest thing. It was arranged by an assistant and I neglected to note who was actually calling the meeting.” Harry was internally cringing. It was probably a horrible cover but Draco regularly insulted his intelligence so perhaps he would buy it. 

Draco stared at him in confusion so that was not looking promising. “Do you recall who the assistant was? Perhaps I can point you in the right direction.” 

“Yes, I do. I believe it was Daphne. Daphne Greengrass. Does that sound right? Is she an assistant in this department?” He really could have stopped there but kept going. “Maybe it could have been an interdepartmental spam memo. Memos getting intercepted and manipulated is sure becoming a problem recently. Have you noticed?” 

Harry felt like he was riding the pendulum of Draco’s reactions. At first, his look of confusion deepened before acceptance seemed to dawn on his face and then he flashed Harry one of his trademark smirks. 

He gestured down the hallway. “Yes, Daphne does work up here. She’s an assistant to our liaison to France. She’s actually right down the hall. You can follow me--I was just heading in that direction.” 

“Oh, wonderful. Lead the way.” Harry began following Draco down the hallway. 

“So, Potter, did you enjoy the wedding this past weekend?’

Harry tried to deflect the question. Malfoy was always so invasive. “I should ask you the same. You obviously survived a Weasley family gathering.” 

“Yes, anything for Hermione...and my best friend. Weasel and I even managed to avoid getting into too much of a quarrel at dinner. You missed answering that question for yourself.” 

“I had a good time for what I attended. I didn’t attend the ceremony but the reception was nice. Reminded me of Bill and Fleur’s wedding.” 

“Say, didn’t I see you dancing with Daphne at one point? No correlation by chance with today’s visit.” Draco asked with mock innocence. Prick. 

“We were seated at the same table. She wasn’t accompanied by anyone so naturally, as a gentleman, I asked her for a dance. And, no, it is pure happenstance I would have a meeting with her supervisor.” 

Bloody git still had that smirk on his face. 

“Right…Well, here we are. Afternoon, Daphne.” Harry had been so wrapped up in their exchange he hadn’t noticed that they neared her desk. She was busy filing some paperwork when she turned in response to Draco’s greeting. A look of surprise graced her face as she registered he was with Draco. “Afternoon, Draco. Oh, Harry--what--.” 

Harry jumped in before Daphne could reveal his excuse. “I’m here for that meeting with your supervisor, Daphne. The one that you sent me a memo about. I ran into Draco in the hallway and he directed me here. 

Daphne hesitated, as if realizing what Harry was trying to do in order to explain his presence but she was unsure of what to do next and she looked back and forth between himself and Draco. 

“Oh, that’s right!” Draco dramatically feigned a sudden realization. “It must have slipped my mind earlier, Potter. Daphne is my assistant. So, I guess it was I that summoned you for a meeting.” 

Shit. Cheeky bastard. What was worse is that he knew that Draco managed relations to France. He completely overlooked that key detail when Draco mentioned it in the hallway earlier. He was caught. 

Draco continued, “Well, I’m afraid to say that whatever meeting I summoned you to I am going to have to cancel as I have a lot of work to get done. Daphne, if you don’t mind, why don’t you reschedule Mr. Potter here for another time. Lunch next week, perhaps.” One last look at Harry and then back at Daphne who nodded in confirmation with his request. “Have fun you two,” he inserted as he walked into his office and shut his door. 

Harry let out a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Daphne had an amused smile on her face. He could tell that she was holding back from laughing. Harry couldn’t help but return her look with his own amused grin. 

He ran his hand through his hair. “So, I royally fumbled that pathetic excuse.” 

“Yes, I would say that you did. Can I help you though? Were you here to see Draco?” 

Harry could tell that she didn’t seriously believe he was there to see Draco, but he was more than happy to admit that he was indeed there to see her. 

“I was here to see you actually...and speaking of lunch, have you taken your lunch break? I haven’t eaten yet.” 

“No, I haven’t yet.” 

“Would you like to join me for lunch? We could go somewhere just around the corner from the ministry. That is if you like muggle food.” 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Daphne grinned shyly at him. He felt just as self-conscious. 

“Oh, but before we leave, could you also put a note on Draco’s calendar for next week. Any day he is open.” 

“Sure, what would you like me to note?” 

“Just write, ‘You’re a sodding git. Enjoy your lunch.’” 

\-----

For the second time this week, Harry found himself tracking down Daphne. This time, he was standing outside of her flat. He would never admit to breaking protocol and looking up her address. He was surprised to find that she kept a flat in a muggle neighborhood. There was no way after his exchange with Draco earlier this week that he could ask him for it. He paced outside her building for a half hour. He was worried at this point his actions might start making her uncomfortable despite no ill intentions. He finally worked up the courage to buzz her apartment. 

“Hello,” he heard her voice sound through the speaker. 

“Hi, it’s Harry.” 

“Harry?” she paused. “Harry Potter?!” He cringed. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Another pause. 

“I’ll buzz you in.” 

By the time he made it up to her flat, she already had the door open and she was standing in the doorway. “Harry, what are you doing here?” 

“Sorry to intrude so abruptly. I wondered if you might have a few minutes to chat.” 

She assessed him for a moment. “Sure, come on in. You can have a seat on the couch.” 

He did as he was instructed. “Would you like some tea?” she asked. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” 

Daphne proceeded into the kitchen area. Her flat was an open concept so there was no barrier to continue their conversation. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked as she summoned a few cups and started the water boiling. 

“I wanted to let you know that I enjoyed our lunch the other day.” 

“Yeah? I did too. Did you track me down at my flat just to tell me that?” She brought over the steaming cups of tea and sat next to him. Harry took a sip. It was wonderful. She made fantastic tea. 

“No, there was more. Look, I have been thinking a lot about our conversation at the wedding. I wanted to see if maybe you would like to see more of each other.” 

He watched Daphne open and close her mouths a few times in preparation to respond but it didn’t seem that words were coming to her so Harry continued. 

“I don’t know if I am ready for a relationship. Though, I also don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position. It’s not in my character to ask someone to consider a fling or something without attachments. I don’t think that’s exactly what I want to ask for. I do enjoy spending time with you. I’d like to spend more time together, but I don’t know what I am really ready to give yet. As you said, I’ve still been processing for myself what the new normal of my life looks like.” 

Daphne finally spoke but kept her eyes focused down on the cup of tea that she was holding. “What would be your expectations? If we did start something.” 

Harry hadn’t really processed that. “I’d like to see each other, obviously. Maybe it could be a night each week for dinner? We could do it at my home...dinner, that is. I’m not that great of a cook but I have some good restaurants in my neighborhood for takeaway.” He had no idea if this was at all what she was looking for in regards to expectations. Thankfully, she saved him from himself. 

“I like cooking. I wouldn’t mind even meeting up here each week. So, you’re thinking just the one night?”

“I mean, I’m open to as much time as you’ll give me. What was it like when you and Blaise were together?” 

Daphne moved her head to the side contemplating his question. “That’s a bit uncomfortable to think about now. I would actually describe our arrangement as, carnal, more than anything.” 

Harry immediately regretted asking that question. The last thing he wanted was another relationship to potentially compare to Blaise Zabini. 

“But I don’t think I’d be interested in something like that again. I think that a few nights each week to hang out together sounds nice. We could rotate, do one night at your home and one night at mine.”

Harry smiled. “That sounds good with me.” 

“Anything else you were thinking of when you asked me about expectations?” 

“I obviously didn’t think about this too much, did I? I guess, I’d want you to know that I wouldn’t be pursuing anything with anyone else.”

“That works for me.” 

“Could we agree to keep things between the two of us? I don’t know how you feel about that but it would be my preference.”

“Yes, I’m fine with that. I don’t know if I can imagine what you’re bombarded with being Harry Potter and all. I guess I have a small idea with a well known family. Although, you may have to think about what you’ll do with Draco after the other day.” 

Blast. He had forgotten about Draco. “Did he say anything to you after we came back from lunch?”

“Yes and no. He asked me if there was anything that he should know about and I didn’t tell him anything. Though, knowing him, I’m sure that he’ll say something to Hermione, if it hasn’t already. I don’t think they would collectively say anything to anyone else, but you might want to consider a follow-up conversation if you want to keep this quiet.” 

“Thanks. I will have a talk with Hermione.” 

“How does next Monday sound? For our first dinner.”

“Works for me.” 

“It’s a date.” Daphne said and she sipped the last of her tea.

“Brilliant. It’s a date.” Harry affirmed back to her. “Well, I can take off, if you had other plans for this evening.” 

“Umm, no. I didn’t. Did you have any other plans this evening?” She asked tentatively. He was hopeful that meant she might be open to him staying longer. 

He looked at her and shook his head. “No.” 

Daphne smiled at his response and he smiled back. 

“Well, you’re welcome to say. I’m sure you noticed that I’m in a muggle neighborhood. I’ve become quite accustomed to different muggle technologies. I’ve acquired a collection of films if you wanted to watch one.” 

Based on her collection, Daphne seemed to have garnered a preference for classic films. If he was honest, he wasn’t paying much attention to it as it played. Harry took the opportunity just after it started to put his arm around Daphne on the couch. She proceeded a bit later to put her legs up on the cushions and lean into Harry’s shoulder. Halfway through the film, he progressed to using his other hand to reach out for hers. It was at that point, she looked over at him. He began intertwining their fingers together, while they stared into each other’s eyes. Harry saw Daphne swallow and mirror his own look of apprehensive anticipation. It was then that Harry leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers. 

\-----

On Friday, Harry met with Hermione for lunch. They updated each other on how their week had gone. Hermione talked about her work in magical creates and the latest legislation that she was working on. She surprisingly had said little about Draco. He started to assume that perhaps Draco did not say anything about their exchange on Monday. 

“So, Draco tells me you stopped by the other day to see Daphne...and made a complete fool of yourself.” 

Harry dropped his fork as she so she casually dropped that statement into their conversation. 

“What did he tell you?”

“Only that you were wandering around the fifth floor like a lost puppy before he found you. Then, you tried to make up an excuse about having a meeting with him, without realizing that it was him, all in what he suspected was a ploy to see Daphne Greengrass. Did he get anything wrong?” Herminoe smirked at him. He hated how much Draco had rubbed off on her over the years. It was sickening how perfect her and Draco were for each other. He feared what meddling they could both accomplish in this situation. 

“That about covers it. I suppose he didn’t tell you we set up lunch for next week.” Harry was rather proud of his snark sometimes. 

“No, he told me about your message as well. It really wasn’t that funny.” 

“It was brilliant!” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “ _Though_ , I’ll admit Harry. Draco raves about how great Daphne is at her job--professional as well. I don’t think she would have dropped that into his calendar for just anyone.” Hermione pointed out as she took the next bite of her meal. “So, what’s going on? Are you two seeing each other? If so, I’m a bit disappointed you wouldn’t have told me.” 

“Oh, you mean like how you didn’t tell me that Ginny and Blaise were together for four months OR that you and Draco were the reason they were even together in the first place?” 

Harry immediately regretted his outburst. He had never made good on following up with Hermione after Ginny had told him about her playing matchmaker that day in the coffee shop. He’d decided to just let it go but it was obviously still bothering him. 

Hermione stopped chewing mid-bite. She swallowed. “Touche. Harry, I thought that you were over Ginny?” 

He sighed. He was really getting tired of how frequently people asked him if he was over Ginny, though he supposed he was actively contributing to them. 

“I am,” He replied insistently. “But I didn’t expect that my best friend would have kept such details from me. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I _am_ over her, despite what residual frustrations I’m carrying over from your role in getting her and Blaise together.” 

She eyed him curiously and hesitated over her next question. “Are you using Daphne? If you are, Draco will be all over you for it. She’s a good friend of his.” 

“No, I’m not using her. However, we may have both agreed to a mutual ‘using.’ I don’t know what I would call it, Hermione. ‘Using’ sounds wrong but it’s not a relationship. We’re both in agreement in the lack of a definition to what is going on.” 

“And what is going on...?”

“We’ve just decided to see each other a few nights a week. Did you know she lives in a muggle neighborhood?”

“Don’t go sideways, Harry. And, yes, I did know that.” 

“Look, you and Draco can’t say anything, so whatever I tell you and whatever Draco knows up until this point, I want you both to keep to yourselves. I’ve been open with Daphne that I’m not ready for a relationship but we’ve agreed that it might be mutually beneficial if we saw each other every so often.”

“So, it's a friends with benefits type of deal, then?” The way she stated it was so simplistic. In his mind, it was much less straightforward. 

“There’s no label.” 

“Have you kissed her? Slept together?”

“Hermione! Stop! I’m not talking about it.” 

She gave him a sour look. “That’s fine. I’ll have to invite Daphne out for lunch then. She’s probably exploding if you two have decided not to tell anyone and Merlin knows she won’t be able to talk to Draco about it.” 

“Just don’t insert yourself where it’s not wanted. Please, Hermione. I do like spending time with her. I’m not ready to put a label on it but that doesn’t mean I want it to be over before it has even begun.” 

“Got it. So, are you really still angry with me about Ginny?” 

Harry looked at her. The tone of their conversation had shifted and she was evidently concerned following his outburst earlier. “Yes and no. I don’t know what I would have expected that you would have told me given the circumstances. You are friends with both of us. I’m essentially putting you in the same situation now that you were in with Ginny.” 

“How have you been doing, Harry? I’ve been a terrible friend and haven’t asked enough. I probably got too wrapped up in Ginny when she and Blaise started seeing each other.” 

“I’m fine. I honestly don't know why I have struggled so much with it. I think I naively expected that if we broke up, we’d cosmically move on at the same time. Or, maybe selfishly, I thought that I would be the first one to move on before her. When that didn’t turn out to be the reality, and when Ginny all of sudden tells me she’s engaged when I haven’t even been on one sodding date, it just...hurts. Breakups are inevitably hard whether they are mutual or not.” 

Hermione reached out and covered his hand with hers. “Whatever you need, Harry, just tell me, I’ll do a better job at being here to listen.” 

“Thanks, Hermione.” He reciprocated by giving her hand a squeeze in return. 

\-----

The following Monday, Harry was a mess of nerves. Tonight was the first night that Daphne was coming over to his place. She had sent him a note through the interdepartmental memo system to let him know that she wanted to cook for him this evening, so not to worry about ordering takeaway or to attempt burning something before she got there. 

He had laughed at her note. She was truly charming and he loved her sense of humor. 

Daphne arrived through the floo a few minutes early that evening. Her arms were full of groceries that she looked to have just picked up on her way over. 

“I hope that you like chicken and ham pie.” She said as she the spell she had cast started removing the groceries for her onto his counter. 

“I love it. Mrs. Weasley actually makes amazing chicken and ham pie. It’ll be great to try someone else’s take on the recipe.”

“Do you see them often?” 

“Every Sunday. The whole family gets together to have a meal. Or, at least, those who are able to make it, but it is a standing gathering. Hermione and Draco attend as well when they are available. Hermione and I are essentially honorary Weasleys. I was worried a bit when Ginny and I broke up that maybe things would change but Molly and Arthur were insistent that nothing would be allowed to change. She even sent Arthur over to get me after I missed dinner the week following our breakup.” 

Daphne hummed an acknowledgement as she continued working on their meal. “They sound wonderful. I remember they were your escorts during the Triwizard Tournament fourth year. It’s really great they’ve been a surrogate family for you.” 

Harry appreciated Daphne’s sentiments. 

“What’s Draco like at those gatherings?” Daphne mused.

Harry laughed. “He always acts so incredibly out of place and Hermione is constantly glaring daggers at him. He’s polite of course, maintains his manners for the most part but there’s usually something that Hermione prods him about each meal.”

“I can’t imagine. He’s changed quite a bit but not that much.” 

“Speaking of changes, are you going to tell me why you live in a muggle neighborhood?” Daphne smiled hesitantly at his request. 

“Not yet. I think I’d like to wait until we know each other just a bit more.” 

“Fair enough.” Harry was a bit disappointed. He was intrigued by what could have led a pureblood heiress to adjust her life so much. He continued though, changing the subject. 

“I did meet with Hermione the other day. She said that her and Draco wouldn’t say anything. I trust her. After all, she was able to keep Ginny and Blaise a secret the entire time they were together before they announced it.” 

“I thought of one more request...related to our agreement,” Daphne promptly replied after Harry’s statement. 

Harry was a bit caught off guard. “Sure--what is it?”

“Please know, I don’t mean this in any way to be rude or insensitive. However, I’d like to request that neither of us talk about Ginny and Blaise when we are together. Can we do that?” 

Harry was taken aback by her request. Perhaps he did reference Ginny quite often. 

“Sorry,” He lowered his gaze. “Yes, I can stop mentioning them when we’re together. I might slip every so often but I will try to remember that.” 

“It’s just--you bring her up a lot. It seems like it happens unconsciously, but, I think that it’ll be good for you, not to mention either of them. I know that I’m in a different position. Blaise and I never really had a real relationship so I know it's easier for me to do the same. I do think it will be helpful for you.” She had stopped her food preparation in and effort to relay her thoughts earnestly. 

“And, I’ll be honest, I just don’t really want to hear about your ex-girlfriend when we’re spending time together.” Daphne flashed him a small smile. Like other conversations they had when the topic turned more intense, she attempted to lighten the mood again. 

Harry smiled back at her and nodded. “Deal. No more talk of exes.” 

As Daphne resumed her cooking preparations, he wondered if that agreement might extend to Theo as well. Daphne had mentioned that she had a long and serious relationship with him. It was the whole reason that her and Blaise had a thing in the first place. 

He wanted to know more about her life up until now and from what he understood, Theo had been a big part of it before they broke up. Harry decided that it would just have to be a topic for another time. Daphne had announced that dinner was ready. 

They enjoyed their meal together. He would never be able to admit to Mrs. Wealsey’s that he found Daphne’s chicken and ham pie to have a slight edge on her own. They moved into his living room after dinner, enjoying a glass of wine together and continuing their conversation. A few days prior they had shared a first kiss but hadn’t taken it further than that. It was late into the evening when they once again found themselves in a position where they were the focus of each other’s eyes. Harry could feel his heartbeat increasing as he took in the sensual gaze staring back at him. She was beautiful. He was enraptured by her emerald eyes, not blue, but green just like his. 

Daphne cleared her throat and looked down at her hands which were currently fiddling with the knots on a blanket that she had used to cover her lap when she had been cold. 

“Do you--do you want to give me a tour of your home?” Was the question she finally settled on. 

She glanced back up at him. All he did was swallow in response to her question. Daphne bashfully smiled at him before returning her gaze back to the blanket she continued to fidget with. She seemed to be growing self-conscious by his reaction which he did not want her to take the wrong way. He quickly spoke up before she changed her mind. 

“I’d love to show you around. Maybe…” Now it was his turn to clear his throat and struggle to make eye contact. “Maybe the bedroom could be the last spot on the tour.” 

He figured in some realm he could have made that suggestion sound sexier or, something, but that just didn’t seem to be him. His attraction towards her had grown significantly based upon the fact that they both seemed to both turn into two equally awkward and blubbering idiots when it came to intimacy. He loved it. He felt like he could relate to her. He looked up when he saw Daphne look up to meet his eyes. 

“That sounds like a plan.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am incredibly appreciative of the kudos and subscriptions! This is my first multi-chapter I’ve posted. Once again, any errors are my own. I did attempt to find an alpha/beta but didn’t have luck. It’s probably never great for an author to say, ‘sorry,’ about the chapter they are posting. :) I’m still getting the feel of writing and had hoped for some external help with improvements I could make to this chapter but I sincerely hope some of you will still find some enjoyment out of this chapter. This will be a three shot so the next chapter will be the last. THANK YOU!

Harry was awoken by the sunlight that poured through the translucent curtains in Daphne’s bedroom. He moved his arm to reach for her only to find the bed empty next to him. He sat up and scanned the room. Glancing at the time, she shouldn’t have left for work yet. There had been one morning recently when Daphne had to be at work early. She didn’t wake him until just before she left, leaving him free reign over her apartment before he needed to leave for work. Harry didn’t want to acknowledge that they had settled into a rather domestic routine on the nights they spent together at each other’s places during the week. That event was only one example of their comfortability with one another over the past three months they had been seeing each other. 

What had started as a few days each week grew in frequency over time. They spent more evenings together than not and frequently traveled between his house and her flat. 

Harry heard noises just outside of the bedroom. She was in the kitchen. The morning after their first night together, she had done similar. He found her in his kitchen making breakfast in nothing but her knickers and one of his shifts. She had continued to do so each morning they spent together. 

When he entered the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled kisses into her neck. 

He felt her relax into him and he watched as she continued to cook. Each time he’d seen her cook in the morning, she never used magic. In fact, the morning that she had left him alone in her apartment, he stumbled upon a copy of  _ Cooking the Muggle Way,  _ while shuffling through her kitchen. It was a simple act; a gesture he hadn’t realized could spur as much attraction as it did. 

They shared about their upcoming schedules for the day as they had breakfast together.

“Draco is supposed to be out of town next week--preparing for a meeting with the French minister. I’ll spend the rest of this week preparing his materials.”

Harry assumed she was generalizing the work she was doing. Based on the nature of work Draco entrusted to her, she was a valuable asset. Her activities seemed far superior to those of any other assistant he knew of at the ministry, including his own. Daphne had been hard on herself when they first reconnected at the wedding. He hadn’t interacted with her enough at Hogwarts to know if she ever carried a certain amount of aristocracy to her but she was nothing but a sample of humility when it came to her work. 

“I heard that Roberts vacated his position in trading.” ‘Heard’ was a stretch. Harry recognized her talents and had casually begun browsing the vacancies in her department in hopes that she might consider one. 

“Yes, do you know that there’s this silly rule at the ministry where if you serve in a specialist level role then you can automatically transfer to a role at the same level in any other department? Minus the DMLE of course. That means Roberts is going to go from a specialist in International Cooperation to a specialist in Magical Accidents and Catastrophes? It’s like you need no experience in government.” 

Daphne occasionally deflected with rambling. 

“Have you thought about applying for it?”

Even with half a plate still left of food, he watched as she stood from the table, cast her dishes to the sink for cleaning, and accio’d her bag. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure that Draco has grown rather dependent upon me as an assistant. He’d be rather lost if I moved into a different role. Besides, I work because I like working, not because I have grand career ambitions.”

Her next move was to accio his work messenger bag. “Ready?” She held his back out expectantly. . 

They hadn’t defined this relationship. There were still lines of uncertainty in regards to when he should pry further and it was moments such as this where Harry held himself back. 

He grabbed his bag from her and as they reached the floo, she turned to kiss him. 

“Did you want me to come over this evening?” She mumbled against his lips. 

“Yes,” was the unconscious response that fell from his lips before he took a moment and recalled what tonight was. “Shit.” 

She leaned back and looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Draco and Hermione are coming over tonight for dinner. I completely forgot.” 

Daphne paused for a moment, appearing to weigh something she wanted to say. “I-I could still come over--if you wanted. It’s not as though they don’t know that we’ve been spending time together.” 

“Sure--they usually don’t stay too late. You could come over at 8:30?” Harry did his best to feign ignorance, or perhaps misunderstanding but was completely aware he had dodged the actual intent of her suggestion. 

He noticed the immediate disappointment in her eyes. The feeling of guilt brushing over him was exactly what he deserved. 

Still, she gave him a hesitant smile and affirmative nod. “Sure, 8:30, works.” 

He leaned in to give her one last kiss, which she accepted, before he stepped through the floo and was engulfed in its flames. 

\-----

Harry glanced down at the note that was delivered just as he had arrived home. It was from Daphne. She wasn’t feeling well and had decided to leave the office early. She cancelled their meet up later this evening. 

Harry heard the sound of the floo go off and turned back towards the fireplace. 

As soon as Draco and Hermione had stepped through the floo, Draco went straight for the bathroom. 

“Well,” said Hermione, “I need to use the bathroom as well. I’ll use the upstairs. You don’t mind, right Harry?” 

Hermione quickly disappeared up the stairs and Harry began hearing Draco shuffling around in the bathroom loudly. “Are you looking for something?” he yelled after him. 

Draco reappeared not long after he had left. “Found nothing of interest.” 

“And what exactly did you think you would find in my bathroom?” Harry asked. 

Rather than answer him, Draco strode right by him to the bottom of the stairs and called after Hermione. “Hermione, I didn’t find anything down here, any luck up there?”

Before Harry could question what they were doing, Hermione shouted back down. 

“Only a purple toothbrush and razor.” 

Draco smirked at Harry. “Playing house with someone, Potter?”

He should have known. Draco and Hermione were always an invasive combination. “Tells you nothing.” Harry had been mum on Daphne with Hermione since things had started. He knew Daphne had chosen to be no more open about it than he was. 

Draco yelled back up the stairs. “Hermione, what else can you find up there?”

“What the hell is wrong with you two? Get out of my house if all you’re here to do is to snoop.” Harry moved his way towards the stairs and Draco attempted to cut him off. The two ended up in a battle of strength, Harry trying to push past Draco and Draco attempted to push Harry back. They were pretty evenly matched for strength, or weakness…

Before either of them could make progress past the other, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs looking pleased with herself. “Don’t worry, Draco. I found the proof we needed.” 

“What proof?” Harry asked. 

Hermione nodded as they all were now gathered at the base of the staircase. “That your boundaries with Daphne are about as undefined as your relationship.” 

“What did you find, love?” Draco asked her. 

Hermione looked back at Harry as if proclaiming victory. “You gave Daphne a drawer. I found women’s knickers in the one adjacent to yours.” 

Harry felt his face flush. “You two have the audacity to come into my house and comment on our boundaries when the two of you obviously are just as terrible.” 

Hermione had a smirk on her face which mirrored the one that Draco so frequently had plastered on his. One of the unfortunate side effects of his best friend’s relationship with their former childhood nemesis. 

Considering that Harry was rubbish at cooking, he had already ordered takeaway for them that evening. He and Hermione had always had a standing dinner that Draco joined when they had started dating. At the time, Harry and Ginny were still together so it commonly served as a double date. When Harry and Ginny broke up, Hermione kept the commitment with Harry. Draco, who had grown rather close with Ginny, was now more of a third wheel but Harry imagined that Hermione refused to let him sit them out. 

“So, how are things going with Daphne?” Hermione asked. He noted that Draco appeared to bury himself into his takeaway. 

“Good. Still content with the way things have been going. We’re comfortable.” Harry turned towards Draco. “So, Daphne said she wasn’t feeling well today.” 

“Yes, she went home early.” Draco replied, still remaining focused on his meal. Harry felt relieved that Daphne was simply avoiding him after their exchange this morning. 

“She mentioned that you’re traveling to France soon. I know she was worried about the work she needed to prepare.”

“She’s incredibly efficient. She was in a good place when she left today. She’s never failed to leave everything in good order in the event she needs to be out abruptly. I can almost guarantee you that the majority of the work is already done.” 

“I had heard through the grapevine that a specialist position was open in the trading standards division. I asked her about it this morning and she didn’t seem very interested.” 

Draco nodded in affirmation. “I had spoken to her about it as well. She said she wasn’t planning to apply.” 

In a rare exchange, Draco and Harry proceeded to spend the next few minutes agreeing over Daphne’s potential but her hesitancy to move into another position. 

“Do you know why Daphne lives in muggle London?”

He could see Draco still slightly as the line of questioning changed and the guarded look that Draco extended him. 

“She’s never directly told me but I have a strong theory as to why.” Harry waited for a moment but Draco gave away no further information. 

“And that would be…?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Ask her. And if she won’t tell you, you’re not going to get anything out of me.” There went any additional questioning he might have been able to get in. 

He wasn’t sure what in the first place made him think that Draco Malfoy of all people would be a willing source. 

Hermione stepped in to pick up the conversation by sharing what had been going on with her work. The rest of the conversation stayed off of the topic of Daphne. 

\-----

Harry and Daphne met up again a few days later when she was feeling better and felt she had gotten caught up with the work that she missed. She inquired generally about how their dinner had gone and had found Hermione and Draco’s snooping rather humorous. 

Later, she lifted up that she was getting rather stir crazy as they confined their time to each other’s homes. 

“Have you explored muggle London much?” Harry inquired. 

“No, I honestly have barely ventured out around my own neighborhood. I just recently learned of the market around the corner from my flat. What would you want to do?” 

“I’m not sure.” Harry chuckled. There was so much that he could take her to or show her that he didn’t even know where to start. “Is there anything that has interested you?” 

“That’s a good question. You know, I am not familiar with much of muggle London but Th--a friend, once took me on a broom ride over the city center by the river. I loved the views.”

“Which friend did you do the broom with?” Harry pried.

She looked at him unamused but he waited her out. “Theo. Point being, I enjoy the river Thames and the city center.” 

Harry thought for a moment.

“You know, there are muggle ways of getting to see that part of the city. It probably has some similarities and differences with a broom ride but it would be a different experience than flying.”

“Sure--I’d like that.” Daphne leaned in with a peck on the lips. 

That weekend, Harry picked her up at her apartment. He showed her how to navigate the local tube station. There were similarities in showing Daphne the underground that he experienced with Arthur Weasley but with less expressive fascination. 

They eventually arrived at the London Eye. 

Daphne looked at Harry in alarm. “You’re taking me in there?!”

He laughed. “You can’t tell me you’re afraid of heights if you’ve already flown a broom over all of this.” 

“Well, no, but I wasn’t trapped in a small tube then.”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean truly, if the worst happened, we have magic. Come on.” 

He led Daphne into the line and when it was their turn to step into their pod, he had to practically drag her in so that she wouldn’t miss her step inside she was hesitating so much. Once they were inside, she immediately sat down on the bench in the middle. It took a while to break through her resolve and join him to look out at the view. 

“You know this is steadier than a broom.” He laughed as he watched her hobble a few steps over to the edge. 

“Stop. This is all new to me.” 

Harry held her hand to provide reassurance as they watched the city through the glass. Harry pointed out several muggle landmarks to her, sharing some history along with it. He also pointed out to her what landmarks surrounded magical areas. She seemed more comfortable by the time that they had done the complete circle and stepped out. 

“Well, that was...interesting.” 

“Interesting...as in better than seeing the sights on a broom?” 

She grinned at him. “I don’t know if that beat the view from a broom but overall better because of the company.” 

Harry felt his cheeks warm. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and an affectionate nudge of her forehead against his. 

“So, where else can you take me? I liked the idea of seeing Downing Street when you pointed it out.” 

They spent the rest of the day around downtown muggle London before arriving back at Harry’s home and indulging in one another. Afterwards, Daphne laid on her stomach and watched him as he laid beside her tracing her bare back. 

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to try and break down some of their boundaries. 

“Will you tell me about Theo?”

He could feel her tense beneath his fingers. Her soft skin was now riddled with goosebumps. 

Her brows narrowed in confusion. “Why? We agreed we weren’t going to talk about exes.” She asserted. 

“Before, when we talked about that. You only mentioned Blaise and Ginny, not Theo.” 

Contemplation was heavy in her eyes. 

“What do you want to know?” Harry opened his mouth to speak before Daphne clarified, “I’m not promising that I will answer it.”

Harry tried to prioritize his questions in the event she changed her mind. 

“Why didn’t things work out?”

He heard Daphne suck in a faint breath. “I’m not ready to answer that.” 

Harry felt discouraged that he struck out on the first question. “How serious were the two of you?”

She didn’t immediately strike down that question but didn’t immediately answer it either. 

“I alluded before that our parents expected us to get married. When we first got together, we had every intention to in the future. I had an engagement ring and everything before things ended.” 

Harry noted that she indicated they were serious but otherwise, it didn’t tell him the depth of feelings that she had invested in Theo. 

“And, you wanted to marry him?”

She only offered him a nod in response to his clarification. 

“How long were you together?” 

“Three years. We started dating right after Hogwarts though we liked each other the last few years of school.” 

“When did you move here? After it ended?”

“Yes, can we talk about something else now, please?” While her answers had been terse, her request to move on was gentler.

He obliged her request and they moved on to other topics of conversation. Their exchange stayed top of his mind though. As much as he believed he had gotten to know her more, the most intimate aspects of her life she continued to keep closed off to him. She’d obviously made some significant adjustments to her life following these events, even if he might have the wits about him to engage their relationship further, into something more defined, he wasn’t sure if that would include her to open up further to him. 

Unfortunately, for Harry, the curiosities around Daphne continued to grow more complex. 

During their outing, Harry had shared with her a restaurant in Kensington that she was interested in and they had agreed to go for lunch the next day given that neither had other plans. Harry knocked on Daphne’s door the next day at noon. He was surprised when it was not Daphne who had answered the door but another girl. He was taken aback and she appeared to be as well. 

“Harry Potter? What are you doing here?” 

“Uh, hi. I’m looking for Daphne. Is she here?”

The girl in front of him hesitated to respond. “She unexpectedly had to step out for a bit. Was she expecting you?” 

“Yes, she was. I’m sorry--who are you?”

“Oh, where are my manors. I’m Astoria...Daphne’s younger sister. We went to school together but I was a few years below both of you.” 

“Right, sorry. I knew Daphne had a sister. Do you know when she’ll be back?” 

“I’m not sure, unfortunately. I was just waiting for her. I didn’t realize that she had company this afternoon. You can wait as well if you’d like.” 

“I think I’ll actually get going. It’s no problem. Can you let her know that I stopped by? I can also plan to owl her later.” 

Astoria nodded. “Yes, I’ll let her know you stopped by.” 

Harry did not hear from Daphne for the rest of the day after he had found Astoria in her apartment. He wrote to her Monday morning before he left for work inquiring to see if she was okay. He received a reply back at his office not much later with her sincerest apologies on forgetting their lunch. She referenced a family emergency and forgot to let him know. 

He had an open lunch hour and decided he would track her down at her desk to see if she was okay. She was surprised to see him approach her desk. He realized this would have been the first time since he showed up after the wedding asking her to have lunch with him. 

“Do you have time for a break? We can take a quick walk?” 

She agreed, meeting him outside of the entrance after she had finished some of her work. 

“I’m sorry again, Harry. Everything happened so quickly, I didn’t even remember that we had plans when I had to leave.”

“Daphne, it is fine. I heard you had stepped out.” 

Daphne looked at him inquisitively. “How?”

“Your sister, Astoria, answered the door when I arrived. I asked her where you were and she said that you had left and that she wasn’t sure when you would be back. She offered for me to wait but I decided I would wait to hear from you later.”

Daphne abruptly stopped walking. “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, really. She told me that she was waiting for you. Was she still there when you arrived back home?” 

“No, she wasn’t. I came back rather late. She must have gone home before I returned.” Daphne was no longer looking at him but appeared to be processing what he had said. 

He gave her a few moments before he decided to press further.

“What happened, Daphne? Why was she there and why did you leave?”

Daphne let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, let me start over. My sister and I are not very close anymore. She was waiting for me because when she stopped by my flat unannounced, I left. I didn’t want to talk with her. I figured she might try to wait me out so I stayed away well into the evening. By the time I made it back to the flat she had obviously given up and gone home. It was probably good you chose not to wait for her. I would have felt even more terrible than I already do if you would have waited around for me as well. I’m sorry I forgot our lunch. I was simply too caught off guard.” 

“What did she want to talk to you about?”

Daphne simply shook her head and he knew she wasn’t ready to share more. Another untouchable topic they had run into but he supposed it was something that she had given him additional insights on what had happened with her sister. She rarely ever mentioned her family. 

Harry reached for her hand. Offering her a comforting squeeze and holding on to it as they continued with their walk. They maintained a comfortable silence, both in their own thoughts. He thought about how she had given him more lately. Still not as much as he had hoped but there was progress in chipping away at her walls. 

The more time spent together, the greater his affections grew for her and he imagined they would only deepen if she continued to open up to him. 

Before he could process his next thought, a question slipped from his mouth. 

“Would you like to join me at the Weasleys this week for dinner?”

He could tell instantly his question had caught her off guard. To be honest, it caught him off guard as well. What he was asking carried the assumption of more with it. They’d be attending a meal with the closest group he had to family...together. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes, I think I would like it if you attended with me.”

A smile of pure elation crossed her face. A far cry from the state she was in when they started their walk. 

\-----

Harry was an absolute mess that following Sunday. 

He’d debated several times that week on what he could do to get out of this evening. Not that he didn’t want to be there with Daphne but to escape all of the complexities he anticipated would come out of their attendance this evening. He was sure that while Molly would behave this evening, tomorrow he’d be bombarded with inquiries from her about Daphne. Not to mention if Draco and Hermione were there, they’d for sure escalate their invasive inquiries to a new level. 

He heard the notification for the floo go off signally Daphne’s arrival. 

As he went in the direction of the fireplace, the sight before him did wonders to settle his nerves. Daphne had on a semi-formal dress with a conservative cut that hugged her neck and stretched down to just above her knees. 

“Harry,” he heard her say with some amusement. He concluded it must not have been the first time that she had attempted to bring him out of his daze. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he returned as he closed the distance between them and gave her a quick kiss. It was at that point he registered a bottle shaped gift bag that she was holding in her hands. 

“What’s that?” 

She looked at him confused, “It’s a gift for Mrs. Wealsey.” 

“That seems...formal, don’t you think?” 

She scoffed with insult at his comment. 

“Just because to you this is a family meal, does not mean that I would forget my manners as a guest.” Rarely did he see references to her upbringing and he found her conviction rather adorable. 

He chuckled. “She’ll love it.” 

They stepped through the floo into the Weasley’s home. What was initially a room conversation, converted to immediate silence as everyone watched him walk through the floo with Daphne. It appeared they were among the last arrivals as Harry scanned the room. He noted some mouths were hanging open, however, Draco appeared uplifted by their entrance. Molly, per usual, was the first one to come over to greet both of them. 

“Harry, good to see you.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly with a comfort that only Molly Weasley could extend. She turned towards Daphne. “I see you’ve brought a friend.” 

“Yes, I should make a formal introduction. Mrs. Wealsey, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne is this Mrs. Weasley.” Molly took the initiative to envelope Daphne into a welcoming hug and extend her a greeting. As she did so, Daphne sent him a good humored look. 

Daphne proceeded to extend the bottle of wine into Molly’s hands. She thanked Daphne for her thoughtfulness and encouraged Harry to introduce Daphne to the rest of the family as she walked towards the kitchen. 

As Harry and Daphne stepped further into the living room, Draco walked over to greet Daphne with a side hug and kiss and on the cheek. Harry had never been more thankful to have Draco around--his presence would obviously help Daphne feel more comfortable this evening. 

Harry greeted Hermione and the four of them talked for a bit. One by one other members of the family wandered over to greet Daphne and introduce themselves. He loved watching her interact with them. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He recalled when Draco started coming around, he found the Weasley’s to be a lot to adjust to. Daphne greeted and conversed with ease. 

Then the floo went off, notifying everyone of another arrival. Harry tensed, as he watched Ginny and Blaise walk through the fireplace and brush themselves off. He felt his chest immediately tighten. This was the first that they had attended together since they had gotten married. Of all times, of course it had to be when he brought Daphne. As he looked away from them he locked eyes with Daphne. She looked anxious for him. He could imagine her apprehension towards his reaction to both of them here. He suddenly regretted that they had not discussed the possibility of their presence at dinner. He attempted a reassuring smile to her, that he was fine but it didn’t appear that it gave her much comfort. 

“Well, look at this. Did you ever imagine three Slytherins in the middle of a Weasley family gathering?” Blaise walked up beside Draco. “Daph, this is a surprise. What are you doing here this evening?” 

She glanced hesitantly at Harry again as if looking to see if he was reconsidering what he wanted the meaning of her presence to be this evening. 

“I was invited to join by Harry,” she replied softly. 

Harry engaged in minimal dialogue with other members of the family prior to dinner. He spent most of his time observing Daphne as she continued to interact with Blaise and Draco until they were all called to the table by Molly. 

It just so happened that Molly had decided to make her chicken and ham pie. Harry whispered a reminder in Daphne’s ear as the meal was being served that she was the first person who he found that had exceeded Molly’s take on the dish. She blushed at his remark and she continued to hand dishes off to him. She seemed to relax a bit after that. At the end of the meal, the family stayed gathered around the table conversing. 

“And how are the newlyweds? This is the first time you’ve joined us since you two got married.” Bill prompted Blaise and Ginny. 

Ginny responded by wrapping her arm around Blaise and smiled happily up at him. “I’d almost describe it as a fairytale.” Blaise smiled back at her. “We actually have some wonderful news to share this evening.” 

Harry felt Daphne tense beside him and suck in a quiet breath. Harry was confused by her reaction. He didn’t have time to ask her if she was okay before Molly spoke up, “Oh, dear, don’t tell me...already?” 

That made him glance towards Hermione who was focused intently on Blaise and Ginny, refusing to make eye contact with him. There seemed to be connections everyone was making that he had not caught on to yet. 

“Yes, we made quick work, we’re pregnant!” Ginny relayed with glee as Blaise brought her closer to him and everyone reacted to the confirmation. 

Harry felt his stomach plunge. Ginny was married...and pregnant. It had barely been a year since they had broken up. Here he was with nothing having changed. Suddenly, he felt a hand slip into his and give a firm squeeze. He turned towards Daphne, maintaining the hold on his hand but her focus remaining on the rest of the Weasleys as they delighted in Ginny and Blaise’s news. 

Daphne acted rather aloof the rest of the evening. The conversation had died down and everyone was preparing to depart for the evening. There was a line for the floo as all of the Weasley’s said goodbye to one another and dispersed home. Ginny and Blaise were some of the last few there along with Harry and Daphne. Arthur had struck up a conversation with Daphne following dinner. He was rather fond of sharing stories from his days working at the ministry and Daphne seemed fully engaged in them. Ginny and Blaise were ahead of them to leave but Molly still had Blaise wrapped in conversation. Harry caught Ginny’s eye. She smiled at him and took a few steps over. 

She nodded towards Daphne with a knowing smile. “I didn’t realize you had started seeing someone. How long?” 

Harry contemplated that answer. “About four months.” 

Ginny’s face brightened. “Harry, that’s wonderful. Isn’t it ironic how so many of us have been captivated by these Slytherins.” Harry smiled with amusement. 

“So, you’re expecting? That was fast.”

He watched as she rubbed a hand over her stomach. “I know, everything has been fast for us. The timing has just felt right each step of the way though.” 

“You’ll be a wonderful mother, Ginny.” He extended the sentiment genuinely but the disconcerting tug in his stomach festered. Another moment where he’d spent so long assuming a life event such as this would coincide with his own. Motherhood for her no longer meant fatherhood for him. 

“Thank you, Harry.” She reached over and gave his arm a squeeze before turning back to see that Blaise was now waiting on her. She waved goodbye and disappeared through the green flames. 

\-----

Daphne and Harry floo’d to her flat that evening instead of his. 

“Did you want a drink?” Daphne asked him. Her voice carried a burden to it and any glances towards him she’d never fully make eye contact. 

“Yes, that sounds great.” 

He observed an abrupt flick of her wand and he barely caught the glass that shot towards him--the contents spilling over onto his hand. She was frustrated--the two of them really had never been good at confrontation with each other. 

“Did you enjoy the evening, then?” He asked with a sarcastic undertone. 

“Actually, I did enjoy the evening.” She responded, her voice had grown tight. “Everyone was welcoming and Molly and Arthur were wonderful.” 

“What’s bothering you then?” 

He heard the clank of Daphne slamming her glass down on the surface next to her. “Nothing.” 

It registered with Harry how new this was for them. This would be their first fight. Harry attempted to calm himself in order to defuse the escalating confrontation. 

“Daphne…” 

“Don’t,” she responded sharply. “You do not get to play the rational party in this conversation. I am not the one with the problem in this situation.” Her finger was pointed straight at him as she took a few steps closer to him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know....or, you should know what would bother me about this evening. Your history with Ginny - you just can’t seem to get over whatever it is about that relationship that you are struggling to let go of.” 

Harry scoffed incredulously. “Is this seriously all simply because I was surprised by a pregnancy announcement?” 

“This isn’t about being surprised by their announcement. This is about the fact that every time something progresses with her life, it throws you off.” 

Harry knew she wasn’t wrong but his reactions had always come about impulsively, which made it even harder to know just how he was supposed to deal with them. 

“Everyone deals with the end of relationships in their own way - I would think you would understand that. I mean, what do you expect though? You asked me not to talk about Ginny. How can you expect me to process anything if I shouldn’t talk about it?”

“I made that suggestion, because I thought it might be healthy for you. How can you expect to get over something if every other reference was something that you related back to your relationship with Ginny? I understand you were together for a long time and I obviously can’t understand the significant events of your life that you were with her through, but when I made that request, it wasn’t as though those contexts required her to be an essential detail.” 

“Of course, it's easy for you, isn’t it? Since that’s the philosophy you’ve applied to Theo. However, I don’t see how not talking about that relationship is helping you cope anymore than it is me.”

Daphne’s face hardened and she shook her head at him. “You don’t know everything. We’re in two completely different situations. Y-you won’t move on and I’m refusing to revisit.” 

Harry felt the distinction in which she was drawing was closer than what she wanted to believe. 

“You’ve based this entire argument though on the way that I reacted this evening. I can guarantee you that if the events of tonight were turned, you would have reacted the exact same way if Theo were in the room with someone else. Face it, we both have skeletons in our closet regarding past relationships.” 

Daphne was right on him. “Do  _ not  _ compare my situation to yours. You don’t understand.” 

“Of course I don’t! You won’t tell me anything!” 

“And it’s mine to share if and when I am ready! I have no obligation nor incentive at this point to be vulnerable with you about my past relationships. Tonight was the first night you’ve made any gesture to approach our arrangement as anything more than temporary.” 

Harry was frustrated by the fact that she continuously overlooked what he’d invested in simply trying to know her better, to learn about her on a more intimate level. Their expectations were obviously mismatched. Recognizing that didn’t ease him though. 

“You were the one this whole idea was inspired off of. Finding someone to get over it with - some type of transition, right? So, why let it bother you so much? Shouldn’t that foundation relieve you of any investment whether or not it's effective?” 

Daphne’s frustration deflated. Several moments passed where she didn’t say anything--only stared at him. “It bothers me because somewhere along the line I hoped that you would want to move on with me.” 

This was the most transparent they had been with each other after months together. 

“Theo slept with my sister.”

Harry froze at her calm but heavy revelation. He watched her take a deep breath before continuing. 

“I’ve let go of him but that doesn’t erase the hurt and embarrassment that surrounded the end of our relationship. I believe you’ve let go of Ginny, but you need to figure out what is that you need to deal with and I don’t think I can help you with that like I thought I could.” 

Harry felt an alarm go off within him. He was concerned by her meaning, but tried to remind himself this should really just be their first fight. 

“I-I…” Harry was struggling with what exactly he wanted to say. She had relayed to him things he wanted to hear but he couldn’t formulate words in time before Daphne spoke again. 

“I think it’s time this ended.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to Averlovi who helped me with this last chapter and was instrumental in helping me close this story out. He also graciously read through two different versions of this chapter. And this officially becomes my first completed multichapter fic! I'm so excited! I hope you enjoyed it!

Harry returned back that evening to Grimmauld Place. 

It was over. 

His entire body felt heavy. He felt simultaneously in disbelief at the turn of events and felt the familiar feeling of loss from when he broke up with Ginny. However, this was worse. The void felt greater - more intense. Another layer of his life where he felt that he wasn’t sure now what a new normal was supposed to be. 

He wandered aimlessly around the house unsure what to do with himself. He steered clear of his bedroom, remembering Daphne had things in there. He eventually laid down on a sofa in his living room. He stayed there hoping that sleep might eventually come for him but he knew the likelihood of that happening was slim to none as that evening replayed over and over again in his mind.

The next morning, Harry struggled to concentrate as he carried out his work. He had multiple staff correct details for him, point out paperwork he missed signing off on, small things that Harry never usually missed a beat on. 

He sat at his desk over lunch debating what he wanted to do next. He’d been distracted by wondering if he should find Daphne and try to speak with her. As much as he wanted to honor her request, he wasn’t ready. He had tossed and turned all night as her words echoed in his ears. 

_ “ _ _ I hoped that you would want to move on with me. _ _ ”  _

He’d screwed it up. He should have been more bold when he realized he didn’t want things to end - that he didn’t want to stay in this state of ambiguity with her. If there was a way that he could correct it and she might be willing to give him a second chance, he wanted to take it. 

A few more moments weighing the option and mustering up his courage, he felt his legs start moving toward his office door and out towards the lifts. 

Harry arrived to the fifth floor and headed straight for her desk, feeling nervous, but determination had slowly grown in him as he made his way here. However, his steps slowed when he noticed that she was not at her desk when it came into sight. He continued to approach it. It looked like it had not been touched that morning. Harry felt his heart fall. He didn’t know why but it hadn’t crossed his mind that she might not have shown up that day - perhaps anticipating this very act could have taken place. 

“Afternoon, Potter.” 

He looked over and saw Draco standing in his doorway. “I put a notification charm around Daphne’s desk. She’s not in - took a personal day. I imagine you might have an inclination as to why.” 

Harry stood looking towards Draco as he confirmed Harry’s thought. He then watched Draco gesture towards his office - inviting him in for a chat. 

Harry closed the door as they settled into Draco’s office. 

“Did you speak with her? How is she?” 

Draco didn’t immediately answer him - seemingly surveying him and also weighing what he wanted to say. 

“She came in this morning - obviously off. I should note that there’s very little that I’ve observed over time that throws off Daphne, especially bringing it into her work. She told me about your conversation last night and I gave her the day off.” Draco relayed everything very matter of fact - Harry would have expected some form of bite or defensiveness considering his friendship with Daphne but Harry sensed none of that. 

“I anticipated at some point today you might stop by. Thought perhaps you and I could have a conversation instead.” 

“No offense, Draco, but I think my primary conversation needs to be with Daphne.” 

“I realize that it should not be of my concern. However, Daphne is a long time friend of mine and you...dare I say you have become one as well.” 

Harry was rather touched. “Well, thanks, Draco, I--”

“We don’t need to talk about it.” 

“Right. So, what did she tell you?” 

“ I don’t want to betray her trust in what she confided in me. However, I’d like to know what your intentions would have been today.” 

Harry didn’t anticipate whatever he might relay would make its way back to Daphne but on the off chance that it might, he decided to approach it as such. “I wanted to talk with her. Everything seemed to escalate so quickly - I didn’t want things between us to end. I assumed we’d find a way, however messy it might get, to work our way through it.”

“To what end were you hoping to work things through?” 

“Look, I realize part of this is my fault. I’ve done a shite job giving her any indication of what I expected from her or where I expected things to go. It may not even have been a full day since we spoke but I know I want to be with her - and I want to try this again if she’ll let me.”

“But you need to make sure you’re certain. That a future with Daphne is really what you want.” 

Harry’s jaw clenched despite knowing Draco’s comments were valid. 

“Listen, it is obvious from my perspective that both of you like each other. You both obviously carry your own burdens - albeit significantly different burdens - she has her past relationship and you obviously have your own you're carrying  but if I could give you my advice...take more time. She’s my friend and I’ve seen her cope with enough that I don’t need you and your baggage making things worse for her. Give things some reflection and sort through everything before you try to talk with her.” 

“I don’t want her to sit around thinking that I don’t care.” 

“Well, lucky for you it shouldn’t turn out like that. If anything, I threw you a bone when I advised her of the exact same thing.” 

“She wanted to talk to me and you told her not to?” While Harry had felt initially that Draco was making sense throughout this conversation. He was frustrated that Draco would manipulate both of them to keep their distance with each other despite wanting to talk. 

Draco scoffed at him, “Please, you can pretend to be angry about that but I think if you take another moment to think about it, you’ll know that was for the best. All I’m trying to encourage is that you take time.”

Harry decided that his conversation wasn’t going to accomplish anything additional. He’d heed the advice apparently given to the both of them. He gave him some small reassurance to know that she’d apparently been tempted to find him as well. Harry excused himself and stepped out of his office and headed towards the lifts. 

\-----

A few days had passed since Harry’s exchange with Draco. He’d done as advised, as much as he loathed admitting it, and had not attempted to approach Daphne again. 

Harry thought back to dinner at the Burrow the week following when he had brought Daphne. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Mrs. Wealsey, despite her best intentions, would not stop inquiring as to what had happened in such a short timeframe to end their relationship. Word had apparently traveled quickly through Ginny that they’d been seeing each other for months, making it even more suspicious at the sudden end. 

It was that evening though that Ginny had asked him if he had time to meet for coffee again. The last time they had gotten together she’d told him about her and Blaise. As it turns out their schedules did not coincide well. However, it gave him time to process everything.

Several weeks passed before they were able to meet and the only thing that he felt was carrying him through it was the hope that Daphne might be waiting for him just as he was for her. He’d had several moments though where he’d questioned if this waiting might be all for nothing, if perhaps Draco may have misled him or if Daphne might also get abruptly swept off her feet by some bloke just like Ginny had.  Outside of awaiting a calendar date in which he had Ginny penciled in for coffee, his thoughts were less and less dwelling on the absence of his first relationship and more and more on the absence of Daphne. 

“You’re starting to show.” Harry was sitting across from Ginny. They were back at their usual coffee shop. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him before he arrived that perhaps Ginny had come up with some other major life event to share with him as that seemed to be the pattern of their most recent interactions. 

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him. “Harry it shouldn’t even be noticeable, especially not in this outfit.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. He cleared his throat. “So, what did you want to meet about?” 

Her eyes softened. “When I heard that you and Daphne weren’t seeing each other anymore, it just seemed rather sudden after you had brought her over for dinner. I wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Well, yes--I mean--we haven’t seen each other recently but you never know, there’s a chance that we might reconnect at some point.” Something about those words spilling from his mouth made him sound so naive - like a child's insistence that their parents would get back together. 

At the same time, he wasn’t quite sure how to approach this topic with Ginny given that his failure to cope with the end of their relationship ultimately played a factor in the end of his relationship with Daphne. 

He took a deep breath. “Ginny, if I had to be honest, I haven’t had the greatest time coping since we broke up.” 

“Are you attempting to change the subject or does that relate?” Ginny asked in clarification. 

“Unfortunately, it relates. One of the contributing factors might have been my lack of ability to cope - with the end, I mean. I know we made the right decision and…,” he paused, “despite some of my early reactions, I am truly happy for you Ginny.” 

She glanced away from him. “You know, Harry. It was not easy for me at first either. I know that I was the one who didn’t really come around to things being over until the very end there, but it was devastating. If I could be honest, it is actually comforting to hear you say you had a hard time coping.  You came to terms with it before I did. I felt partly miserable thinking that you’d probably move on so quickly - that it wouldn’t have even impacted you when I finally came around.” 

Harry nodded in response - understanding her sentiments. 

He suddenly felt her hand give his forearm a light squeeze. He looked up to meet her gaze. “We’re okay, Harry. You and I both know we had forever in mind, which honestly at the time was probably not to either of our benefit when it came to moving on.” She paused. “But don’t let it cripple you.” 

Harry didn’t reply but rather gave her hand a light pat just before she withdrew her grasp.

“Now, you seem miserable. So, stop being a bloody idiot and grovel or do whatever you need to get Daphne back. I’ll even help you plot.” 

\-----

After his conversation with Draco, Harry hadn’t been able to determine an event he was waiting for which might tell him when the appropriate time would be to approach Daphne again. However, after talking with Ginny, he thought that moment might be as good as any. He’d been looking for something - any excuse perhaps. 

As he strolled up to Draco’s office, he noticed immediately that Daphne was decidedly absent and there was a gentleman seated at Daphne’s desk that he had never seen before. 

“Good morning,” he greeted as Harry approached the desk. His welcome didn’t have the same warmth that Daphne’s carried. Harry wondered if he’d been brought in for the day on a temp assignment. 

“Morning,” Harry nodded. “Is Daphne out today?” 

“No, she’s received a promotion, she’s now in patents. Are you here to see Mr. Malfoy? Unfortunately, he’s out at the moment.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock at the news though he quickly collected himself. “Oh.” Well, he attempted to collect himself. He wondered when that had happened. Daphne hadn’t mentioned it in their most recent exchanges and Hermione nor Draco had mentioned that to him either.

He was not sure how long he was simply standing there processing that news but when he looked back to the man in front of him he was waiting expectantly. It suddenly dawned on him the man had asked a question. 

“Sorry, no, I was looking for Daphne. Any chance you can direct me towards her new workspace?”

“The patent division is down the hall and to the right. I can’t tell you which workspace is Ms. Greengrass’ but I imagine you can ask someone when you get there.” 

“Right, thank you.” Certainly not as warm as Daphne. He’d have to remember to ask Draco later if he was her permanent replacement. 

Harry was able to find someone when he made it to the patent division who had pointed him in Daphne’s direction. He was happy to see that she did have an office with her new position, a rather small one but that was more than most ministry employee’s got. 

Harry hesitated though as he saw her for the first time since they broke up. She was right there - within feet of him. He watched her through the small window next to her door. She moved with grace as she worked on whatever project laid before her. Her focus was intent. He gazed at her and felt his heart lift in ways it hadn’t in weeks. She was so close but yet, at that moment, he stopped himself. Now didn’t feel like the right time. Perhaps it was how quickly he’d headed here after his coffee with Ginny, his lack of preparation for what he would say, or maybe it was the environment. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to risk carrying on if the impact would be adverse. So, he started to step away and returned to his office. 

\-----

As he waited on the bench outside her apartment building, he suddenly realized this may have not been the better time that he had originally envisioned. Staking out her apartment building could be viewed in a rather uncomfortable manner. He anticipated that she’d be home soon. He glanced up at her apartment, the windows still dark, signaling she hadn’t yet arrived home through her floo. 

He was so focused on keeping his eyes on her apartment building, he didn’t register the sound of steps approaching him. 

“Harry?” A disbelieving voice inquired. 

He turned and found himself in front of Daphne holding a few bags beside her. 

“Hey.” Harry cringed. Weeks without seeing each other and his first word to her was  _ hey _ . He stood from the bench. “Sorry, uh, I was just waiting to see when you might arrive home. I figured you would come home through the floo.” Harry responded while nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. 

She took tentative steps towards him. “I was just coming from the market around the corner on my way home.” 

Awkward silence passed between the two of them. 

“So,” Daphne started, “What are you doing here?” 

He should have anticipated that she would be straight to the point. After all, their last conversation was more reflective of that question than, ‘how are you' or some other form of small talk. 

“I was hoping that we could talk - if you had some time.” He gestured towards the bench. 

She obliged and seated herself next to him and waited for him to speak. 

Harry tried to regroup his thoughts, he had rehearsed his opening statements, his appeal to her and an apology, in that respective order but now all of it suddenly seemed jumbled. His eloquent speech diminished to what crossed his mind as afterthoughts. However, he went with the words that appeared to continue to press on the forefront of his mind. 

“I’m sorry, Daphne.” 

She stiffened at this apology. It either being not what she anticipated or perhaps she might have reacted that way no matter what he said. 

“I owed you a lot more than what I gave you when we were together. To some extent, I’ve been reflecting on why I’ve struggled so much this past year. I feel like I owe you some explanation. I was the first one to suggest that Ginny and I should break up. At that point, she wasn’t there yet. I can’t explain exactly why I thought that because I had accepted it first, that in some cosmic reality I created, I believed that meant I deserved to be the one to move on first. I’ve been resenting that fact that it wasn’t me and I’ve coped terribly. None of that was fair to you. You’ve done nothing but care for me, and I did nothing but create a mess.” 

He watched her as she fidgeted with the handles on the bags she was carrying. She looked about ready to say something but Harry hadn’t quite said all that he should. 

“In the time that we were together, despite that we entered into this without expectations. I should have been bolder. I should have communicated better rather than carry on as if nothing had changed.” He swallowed, begging his next words forward and hoping they might dismantle the hinges on the doors they had hesitated to open for one another. 

“The truth is that I missed you incredibly. I honestly had to force myself to actually take the time for my own reflection because the desire to see you again consumed me. I missed everything about what we developed with each other - our routines and conversations. I don’t even think I’ve even been able to bring myself to eat breakfast in the mornings without you. I’m sorry for what it took to help me figure things out.” 

She’d moved her gaze towards him as he laid what he could out for her. He watched her after he was done speaking - her face unreadable. She then turned to look ahead at her building. 

“I’m sorry too,” she breathed. It was Harry’s turn to react stiffly to her response. He honestly hadn’t shown up tonight with any expectation of an apology from her. 

“As much as I wanted for us to take things further, I didn’t help things much either. What happened with Theo was so embarrassing for me and I obviously did not demonstrate trust on my end by withholding from you what had happened with him and my family.” She let out a shaky breath.

“I moved here after Theo and I broke up. I’ve rarely spoken to my sister since. You know, they didn’t even see each other again after it happened. They didn’t really even like each other. I think it ripped me apart more than if they would have had genuine feelings for each other. The only times I've seen her are when we’re with our parents. I told you they were furious when we broke up. I took all the fault and bore their anger so they wouldn’t know. I couldn’t handle it though - the obligation and inability to defend myself. So I moved to give myself some space.”

As he listened to her further open up to him, he could feel the hope stir in him that perhaps they might be progressing in the right direction. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I know now it wasn’t the same. I shouldn’t have pushed you - I can’t relate to the situation you were in, what pain it brought to you and your relationship with your family.” 

Daphne gave him a soft smile. “I appreciate that but I know I should have also been more open.” She let out a breathy laugh. “We might have been good at doing life together but we were obviously terrible at open communication.” 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at her attempt to lighten the conversation, albeit true. He dared reaching over and grabbing her hand. 

“I’m ready to move on...and I want to move forward with you. That is, if you’d like to try again.” 

He’d laid it out there but when she didn’t answer immediately his anxiety started to grow in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he’d waited too long. Perhaps she wanted to close the book on their time together rather than start over. His nerves overtook him and he started backtracking. 

“You know, you can think about it. If--”

He felt her hands grab his face and pull him towards her. Her lips connected with his. He could sense her passion. Bringing his hands up to her face, he responded with his own affection. 

After a few moments, he pulled back and smiled at her. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” she answered, extending him another kiss. “I want to, Harry.” 

Starting over was what Harry had hoped, but they seamlessly fell back into their normal routine. Daphne had invited him in and made him dinner. Harry had moved to go home but it wasn’t until their goodnight kiss in front of the fireplace that Daphne had prompted him. 

“You know, I didn’t overlook you mentioning you haven’t eaten breakfast without me. It’s an important meal, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you could stay.” He couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face as he watched her cheeks develop a rosy tint. 

They had moved to the bedroom after that and hadn’t yet gone to sleep, laying in her bed together. Harry sat up against her headboard while Daphne was snuggled up against his chest. 

“I saw your office the other day,” Harry inserted as he recalled as his mind had drifted to his first attempt at speaking with her. 

“My office?” She perked up. “You were in patents?”

Harry nodded. “I had come to find you and was greeted rather unpleasantly by a gentleman outside of Draco’s office.” 

“Yes. Oscar." He watched as Daphne's rolled her eyes. "He’s terrible. Draco can’t stand him. He’s just temporary though until they find my replacement.” Harry smiled in amusement. She hadn’t acknowledged her new position. Improving their communication was going to be work. 

“What made you apply for the opening?” 

“Emotion,” she stated simply while smiling at him. “I don’t think I had fully thought through it. After we broke up, I felt the need to do something rash and do something that would mean a change. Before I knew it, I had applied for the job.”

Harry brushed her hair off her shoulder. “I wish I would have known. I would have liked to have celebrated your promotion with you.” 

“We still can. I didn't officially start it that long ago.”

Harry tried to visualize an alternative timeline. One where she came home to tell him she had taken the bold step of applying for the job, listening to her relay to him their questions and her answers from the interview, expressing her apprehension that she had not done well enough to get the job while he reassured her that her answers were solid. Finally, the moment she would have come home, or perhaps even, taken the lifts up to his department to tell him that she had gotten the job. While he was happy their break had spurred her to make the change, he regretted the circumstances that prevented him from experiencing an important moment of her life with him. He realized that he didn’t want to miss another one - he wanted to be with her for every big and small moment and he wanted her to be there when he experienced something similar. 

“Daphne…” Harry prompted to get her attention. 

She focused on him. He sighed tentatively, wondering if the words at the tip of his tongue should come out so soon after they’d reconciled. He could feel his anxiety rising and his heart racing in his chest. 

“I think I may be falling in love with you.” 

He could feel his body begin to shake slightly when the words were out. 

Her body pressed against him, he could feel her breath hitch when she heard him and if he was not mistaken her own heartbeat began to race. What was perhaps only seconds felt like hours of torment - he might rather face Voldemort all over again. 

However, her eyes began to soften and shimmer and a wide smile development on her face

“I think I’m falling in love with you too,” she returned. He could still feel his body shake but his anxiety slowing began to dissipate and replace itself with joy. They continued to stare at each other before both of them joined each other in soft laughter at their mutual confession. It was then that Daphne moved to wrap her arms around his neck and then embraced one another. 

It wasn’t long after, still entangled in one another’s arms that they shared various exchanges of affection as they eventually drifted off to sleep. 

Before Harry knew it he was awoken by the familiar aroma of breakfast. 


End file.
